This invention is generally related to useful kitchen items and more particularly to a utensil rest for use separately or in combination with a cooking pot or pan.
Cooking, particularly in the home, is an often hectic, messy, and potentially unhygienic endeavor. Chefs and cooks of all types have longed for an appropriate and secure place to rest their utensils (spoons, spatulas, forks, ladles, etc. . . . ) when they are temporarily set aside during cooking. In most instances, the cook simply places the utensil down on the stove or counter top, which is an obvious safety and hygiene hazard. While there do exist certain spoon rests that can serve the function of providing a resting place and collecting and preventing the spread of food residue from utensils, the existing designs generally comprise nothing more than a curved or profiled plate or oversized spoon placed on the counter top. These devices can be easily displaced and tipped over and are often inconvenient or inaccessible in a hectic cooking environment when the cook is operating several pots and pots with numerous utensils. In many cases, the cook is forced to carry the soiled utensil over the cooking area to reach the device, which commonly results in the unwanted spilling, splatter, or generally spreading of food material. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve upon the utility aspects of utensil rests, of which the following invention is directed.